


patron saint to those in love

by one_more_offbeat_anthem



Series: vices and virtues [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem
Summary: Castiel liked Dean, loved him even, which wasn’t something he said out loud a lot because it was still kind of new, but the sentiment remained.or, the one where castiel is a priest, dean is an electrician, and it's their first valentine's day together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: vices and virtues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161866
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	patron saint to those in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is *technically* a sequel to my fic _patron saint to those in need,_ but you can definitely read this one without having read the other one! all you need to know is that cas is a priest, dean is an electrician, and it's their first Valentine's Day as a couple :) so, uh, the summary xD
> 
> (if you want more info on cas being a priest, in a relationship, and gay, that's in the notes of my first fic! he's Episcopalian like myself so it's all cool ^_^)
> 
> as always, extra props goes to the profound bond discord server for helping me brainstorm a couple things. if you're 18+, [join us!](https://discord.gg/profoundbond) we're good fun :)
> 
> if you liked this, i post more stuff here sometimes and also on [my tumblr](https://one-more-offbeat-anthem.tumblr.com) :) happy valentine's day!

“Hey, sweetheart, can you get me a cutting board?”

Castiel’s head jerked up at the sound of the nickname and nodded once. He was still getting used to the warm feeling that suffused his chest every time Dean referred to him as  _ sweetheart, sunshine,  _ or, once,  _ dear.  _

The whole being-in-a-relationship thing was new--Castiel hadn’t dated since seminary, when he had been training to become a priest, and he had never dated a man. Despite knowing he was gay from a young age, he spent a lot of time and self-hatred on trying not to be, which he eventually learned was impossible.

Castiel liked Dean, loved him even, which wasn’t something he said out loud a lot because it was still kind of new, but the sentiment remained.

And now it was Valentine’s Day. Dean had suggested that they make spaghetti together at his house and watch a movie, and Cas could hardly say no. Dean was an excellent cook, and his house was small and cozy, perfect for two people just hanging out. 

Castiel handed Dean the cutting board and then leaned back against the counter, watching Dean as he took a knife and started slicing onions for the marinara sauce. Dean’s hands were steady and sure as he cut, and Castiel felt a smile forming on his face. He felt calm, relaxed,  _ happy _ . He’d even eschewed his usual button-down and clerical collar for a sweater, and slacks for jeans. 

“I thought you said you were gonna help,” Dean said, joking as he caught Castiel staring. 

“I’m emotional support,” Castiel replied.

“Can you use your emotional support to open the cans of tomatoes?” Dean carried the now-sliced unions to the pan on the stove and used the knife to sweep them in, the olive oil in the pan hissing. 

Castiel had learned quickly that Dean showed appreciation for people by doing things for them--he was always willing to pitch in or lend a hand when it was needed, and Castiel was apparently no exception to that. Just last week, Dean had, unprompted, picked up extra flour for Castiel at the grocery store when he lamented over a text that he couldn’t make bread because he’d run out. 

While Castiel rummaged through Dean’s kitchen drawers for the can opener, Dean got two beers out of the fridge and popped the caps off, setting one next to Castiel. “It’s in this drawer,” Dean said, reaching around Castiel and snagging the can opener before pressing a kiss to Castiel’s cheek. Cas felt his face redden as he took the can opener from Dean.

The conversation as they cooked was easy, like it had always been with Dean, and it felt like no time at all before they were serving up the spaghetti and taking it to Dean’s kitchen table, which was situated by a wide bay window. 

As they were sitting down, Dean paused abruptly. “I gotta get something,” he said, before turning and walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Castiel heard a door open and shut, and then Dean was back with a vase of red, white, and pink flowers, which he set down in the center of the table.

“I got ‘em at the grocery store,” Dean said. “I thought you might like ‘em.” He was blushing, which Castiel always found endearing, because unlike him Dean blushed all the way down to his neck. 

(Had Castiel wondered if he might discover one day if the blush went lower? Well, he was only human, and Dean was  _ quite  _ attractive…)

“They’re lovely,” Castiel said, offering a smile to Dean. “Thank you.”

“Oh, it was no problem. Anything for my Valentine.” Dean winked as he sat down, and Castiel shook his head, but he was still smiling. 

Castiel blessed the food, and then laughed as Dean attempted to twirl his spaghetti and dropped it in his lap. The food was good, but the company was even better, and he felt warm inside. 

Despite the fact that they had only been together for about two months, Castiel could already see this lasting for a long time. Some might argue that they were an odd pair--a priest who spent his free time knitting and an electrician with an affinity for muscle cars--but Castiel felt like their differences actually made them more well-matched. Where Dean was outgoing and extroverted, Castiel was more reserved--they balanced each other. 

After a few more Dean-instigated spaghetti mishaps, they finished dinner and were standing side-by-side at the sink, doing the dishes. Castiel was on rinsing duty, and Dean kept “accidentally” getting soap suds on him. 

“What movie do you wanna watch?” Dean asked. “We could do a western, or an action movie, or…”

“Or a rom-com?” Castiel replied. “It  _ is  _ Valentine’s Day, Dean.”

“Anything you want, sweetheart.” Dean passed him another dish and bumped his hip into Castiel’s. 

“Hm.” Castiel rinsed the dish, which was the last one, and then turned to grab the towel from the stove and dry his hands. “ _ How To Lose a Guy in Ten Days _ ?”

“Sure, I think that’s on Netflix.” Dean pulled the plug on the sink’s drain before turning to Castiel and pulling him into his arms, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s forehead. “Never expected to fall for a rom-com guy.”

“Dean,  _ you’re  _ a ‘rom-com guy,’” Castiel replied. 

“Fine, you got me.” Dean leaned in to kiss him again, this time on the lips. 

Their first kiss had happened on their second date, and Castiel remembered Dean being quite nervous, stammering slightly as he asked,  _ can I kiss you _ ? 

Being asked was wonderful.

Saying  _ yes, of course,  _ was even better, because Dean was a fantastic kisser, and at the moment he was pressing Castiel into the counter, his hands gripping Castiel’s waist, and Castiel was starting to think that maybe the movie could wait in favor of more of  _ this _ . 

Dean eventually pulled away, smiling, and it took a fair bit of self-control on Castiel’s part not to chase his mouth for another kiss. Instead, Castiel let Dean pull him to the living room, where they curled up on the couch and Dean found the movie.

Castiel had seen it before, but that didn’t stop him from getting lost in the story of Kate Hudson and Matthew McConaughey’s characters falling in love. He also enjoyed watching Dean watch it--Dean had an expressive face and his laughs at the funny bits of the movie were wonderful. 

By the time the credits rolled, they were both fully lying down on the couch, Castiel on top of Dean, their sock-feet tangled together. Castiel was pretty sure this was the happiest he had ever been, with his boyfriend’s (the fact that he could call Dean that was still amazing to him) arms wrapped around him. 

“You gettin’ tired?” Dean asked, tipping Castiel’s head up. Castiel smiled at him and nodded.

“A little,” he replied.

“We should get you home,” Dean said, his voice soft. 

“Mmm-hmm.” But here on the couch with Dean it was warm and cozy, and Castiel let his eyelids fall shut.

\------------------------

Castiel woke up feeling incredibly well-rested and comfortable. He snuggled deeper into his pillow, only for it to make a slight grunting sound. Castiel slowly blinked his eyes open to discover that he was in Dean’s living room, with light streaming in through the windows and Dean underneath him, smiling up at him.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Dean said, his voice sleep-rough and soft. “Sleep okay?”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah. What time is it?”

“Dunno.” Dean yawned and stretched before stretching his arm to the coffee table and grabbing his phone. “Oh, it’s not too late. Seven forty-five.”

“Seven forty-- _ oh no _ .” Castiel sat up. 

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean sat up too, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands.

“There’s a healing service at eight that I’m supposed to officiate.” 

Dean and Castiel stared at each other for a long, horrified moment, and then Dean scrambled off the couch and started searching for his car keys. He had picked Castiel up the night before for their date, which had seemed like a good idea before they had accidentally spent the night on the couch. 

“Found ‘em,” Dean said, “C’mon, it’s only a seven minute drive to St. Stephen’s.” 

The drive actually took six minutes, because there luckily wasn’t much traffic, but Castiel still felt harried as he ducked into the parsonage for his standard black button-down and clerical collar, and then headed into the church and the sacristy to put on his vestments. He usually only used an alb and stole for this service (the chasuble got saved for Sunday Eucharist), so the service ended up only starting a few minutes late--and Castiel didn’t think anyone noticed. 

Dean sat in the back for the whole service, despite the fact that he had never come to a healing service (Dean was, as always, partial to the eleven o’clock service on Sundays), but didn’t come up for healing. Castiel was grateful--he wasn’t sure he could put the holy oil in the shape of a cross on Dean’s forehead without seeing Dean’s bedhead and bursting into laughter.

After the service, Dean was waiting for Castiel outside of the sacristy. 

“That was a good sermon, Father Cas,” he needled, and Castiel frowned at him but then smiled. “Sorry you were almost late.”

“It’s alright,” Castiel said, hanging up his vestments. “But maybe next time we should have date night in the parsonage, since it’s right next to the church.”

“Smart idea,” Dean said. 

“ _And_ ,” Castiel looked down the hall to make sure no one was watching and then summoned his courage, pulling Dean in by his collar. “Maybe next time we could  _ also  _ do more than sleep.” 

Dean’s eyes widened, and then he leaned in to kiss Castiel and murmur against his lips, “Anything you want, sweetheart.” 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: st. valentine is also the patron saint of beekeepers and epileptics. 
> 
> I have no clue when a part 3 of this series will go up but rest assured it'll be within the next few months. I think everything in this series will go up on a religious holiday or a saint's day, just for funzies :)


End file.
